


Salvar la ship:Tech x Rev

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Shipping, TechxRev, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Hola, soy una fan que quiere que vuelva la serie pero con la pareja yaoi favorita canon.Si te gusta la serie y/o la pareja firma, si te gusta el yaoi pero no la conoces dale una oportunidad, entra y mira que te puede ofrecer la ship. Cuento con su apoyo.
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner





	1. Petición

Hola soy una shipper del ship :Tech x Rev de Loonatics y me gustaría que firmaran está petición si les gusta este ship http://chng.it/LRqq6nqb

Pero antes de salvar esta ship hay que salvar a la serie así que firma está para salvar la serie http://chng.it/FrVBwPcX , si te gusta el yaoi pero no conoces la serie dale una oportunidad y lee los contenidos de esta pareja y las razones para unirlos en las siguientes paginas.

El enlace del ship estará en la parte de abajo, en la siguiente pagina estará el enlace de la serie para que puedan entrar, mirar, firmar y compartir.


	2. Razones para shippear el TechxRev

1-Los opuestos se atraen y ellos son dos polos completamente opuestos: Verde y rojo, introvertido y extrovertido, serio y alegre, algo aburrido y una fiesta con patas, callado y un hablante nato, coyote y correcaminos, depredador y presa, seco y ternura misma, algo más?

2-Tienen varias cosas en común a pesar de todo: Su amor por la ciencia, ambos son inventores, competitivos(sobre todo entre ellos)

3-Son mejores amigos y todos sabemos como termina eso (Kim y Ron, Star y Marco, Steven y Connie, Tweek y Craig, etc.)

4-Son tiernos juntos admítelo

5-Tech siente algo por Rev estas son las razones por las que se piensa esto: Tech es muy permisivo con él( ejemplo: si Rev toca sus cosas solo de dice "no lo hagas" o "mantén tus plumas lejos" en cambio si lo hiciera pato estaría muerto) aguantó el mal trato de los padres de Rev hacia él en el episodio "Negocios familiares", miren ese capítulo es muy bueno, ayuda a Rev sin dudar, no le gusta que toquen sus cosas pero Rev es su asistente, en un capítulo el dice que duplico el número de Rev para ser amable(y él es todo menos amable), quiso quedarse solo con Rev en un episodio(ambos solos en la torre sin ningún Loonatic que molestara), siempre salva primero a Rev, etc.

6-Se cree que Rev es gay ya que es muy "delicado", y porque este en la versión en español dice "te besaría si no fueras un coyote y verde" nunca digo si no fueras chico, quiso quedarse solo con Tech en un episodio, siempre apoya a Tech pero con contacto por ejemplo le pone las manos en los hombros y cosas así, alaga constantemente sus inventos, traduce su lenguaje de genio, entre ellos hablan de ciencia,etc .

7-Hay muy buenos fanfics en FanFiction, Wattpad, Archive of our own, después subiré algunos que me gustaron mucho pero por mientras busquen ustedes.

8-Miras las imágenes de esta pareja y piensas "si esto fuera canon..."(después colgare algunas imágenes del ship).

Tengo que irme pero subiré más cosas luego. Besos.


	3. Rev Runner

Rev Runner, es el descendiente del Correcaminos.

A diferencia de su antepasado que solo decía "Meep, meep!" él tiene la capacidad de hablar aunque a gran velocidad.

Historia:

Antes de ser parte de los Loonatics, Rev era repartidor de "Sándwiches Relámpago", en ese tiempo solo tenia la velocidad de un correcaminos promedio, es decir: 30k/h, pero también tenía la ayuda de unos patines con cohetes que él mismo inventó.

Unos segundos antes de que el meteorito se estrellara contra Acmetrópolis, Rev llegó un minuto tarde a una entrega lo cual le deprimió ya que no le pagarían nada. 

En los Loonatics:

En los Loonatics él es el veloz del equipo, ayuda al Doc en lo que este necesite aunque normalmente solo le pide que le traiga algunos objetos que utiliza en sus máquinas.

Rev es un personaje de mente extremadamente rápida en más de un sentido. Habla a gran velocidad y suele desesperar a todo el equipo debido a sus largos monólogos hasta que alguien lo interrumpe o le mete algo en el pico para callarlo. Tiene la capacidad de resolver (o al menos entender) los problemas y situaciones que de otra manera se consideraría campo exclusivo de la experiencia de Coyote, aunque se podría argumentar que su inteligencia es en gran parte debido a que su cerebro funciona a un ritmo mucho más rápido que otros. 

Personalidad:

Rev es valiente, pero solitario y extraño, se caracteriza por su sinceridad y originalidad. Hace las cosas a su modo, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen.

Tiene un aire soñador y una manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida. Los Loonatics opinan que Rev se atreve a decir cosas que nadie diría y admiran esta cualidad en su amigo. Consigue ganar amistades gracias a su valentía y lealtad indiscutibles.

Rev demuestra que la fe en lo irracional y lo desconocido no puede ser descartada, siendo el contrapunto de Tech, que representa el poder de la razón y la ilustración. Pero a pesar de no ser muy realista, es muy inteligente y tiene algunas cualidades de genio, que quizás ni el mismo identificaría.

Historia y evolucion del personaje:

Rev comenzó con rasgos, ademas de velocidad y destreza, de inteligencia y brillantez, pero se niega, a diferencia del Doctor Tech, a creerse un especie de genio o una mente maestra.

Su habilidad como inventor creó una rivalidad entre él y Tech, aunque eso no evita que ambos sean buenos amigos. Generalmente trabajan en equipo y pasan más tiempo juntos de lo que ambos quisieran admitir.

De todos los Loonatics, la relación de Tech y Rev es la mas notoria, pues al paso del tiempo se han vuelto los mejores compañeros y amigos.

Curiosidades:

Le encanta entrar al laboratorio de Tech y jugar con sus inventos: Como se ve en el capitulo "Visita del Espacio Exterior".

Tiene una de las mentes mas complejas y avanzadas de la Galaxia ya que no solo puede funcionar como un posicionador y radar de búsqueda a nivel mundial 100% exacto: Como se ve en el Capitulo "La Capa de Black Velvet" (Se cree que su Posicionador/Radar puede llegar a nivel Universal, mas aún no se ha demostrado), si no que también puede predecir las cosas ya que es capaz de conectar su mente con la linea Espació-Tiempo y así ver cosas que pasaran en el futuro: Como se muestra en el capitulo "Soy el Promotor" cuando predijo donde aparecería el estadio.

Es el heredero de las famosas y millonarias empresas "CorreCaminos", pero no muestra interés en ello. Esto se puede ver en el Capitulo: "Negocio Familiar".

Es el único miembro cuyo y versión final tienen distintos colores característicos.

Su mejor amigo es Tech , un hecho irónico debido a la legendaria rivalidad entre coyotes y correcaminos.Es el único miembro cuya familia a salido en la serie.

Es muy hiperactivo, incluso cuando está dormido.

Es el ser más rápido del Sistema Solar.

Gustos: Correr, ir rápido, carreras, su familia, inventos, videojuegos, cosas lindas


	4. Tech E Coyote

Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo le suelen llamar "Doc".

Es descendiente de Wile E. Coyote (mejor conocido como "El coyote"). Igual que su ancestro, es un inventor nato cuyos inventos muchas veces son destruidos por distintas razones.

Es actualmente el científico y creador de tecnología avanzada, para Acmetrópolis y para los Loonatics.

Historia:

Antes de formar parte de los Loonatics; el Doc estudiaba en la universidad de Acmetrópolis, en los últimos minutos antes de que el meteorito se estrellara contra la Tierra, presentó algún tipo de máquina como un trabajo de tesis pero su profesor activó el sistema de autodestrucción que instaló el Doc para ganar créditos extra lo cual ocasionó, no solo la destrucción de su invento, si no también la destrucción del laboratorio, lo cual hizo que lo expulsaran de la Universidad. Salió del edificio justo cuando el meteorito se estrelló. 

En los Loonatics:

El Doc es el cerebro del equipo, la mayoría de las veces junto a su mejor amigo construyen maquinas o armamentos que utiliza el equipo (una habilidad que heredo de su ancestro).

Varias veces hay problemas con sus creaciones que terminan explotando y lo hacen desmaterializarse (un pequeño toque de humor que recuerda a Wile E. Coyote) pero gracias a su poder de reconstrucción molecular puede regenerarse después de sus accidentes.

Historia y Evolución del Personaje:

En un principio Doc era muy cerrado, no solo de personalidad si no también de persona. Pues se la pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio. Al contrario de Rev, le gusta decir que es un genio.

Al paso del tiempo comienza a ser mas abierto y sociable con el resto del equipo, en especial con Rev con el cual, a pesar de ser rivales, hace una fuerte amistad y comienzan a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea salvando al mundo o construyendo armas, trasportes o inventos para el equipo.

Curiosidades:

El padre de Rev le tiene miedo por ser un Coyote.

Es posible que el meteorito le ayudara con la vista ya que ahora no usa lentes.

Su mejor amigo es Rev, un hecho irónico debido a la legendaria rivalidad entre correcaminos y coyotes.

Tiene mucha paciencia, pero Rev y el tono del celular de Pato son los únicos en todo el universo que logran sacarlo de quicio.

Es probable que él y Neurona (Mallorie) tuvieran más que una relación de maestro-alumna, inclusive un noviazgo ya que compartían el locker en la universidad.

Mañana subiré recomendaciones de fanfics del ship. Besos


	5. Fanfics Wattpad

Hola como dije ayer empezare a subir recomendaciones de fanfics sobre la ship (subiré de varias plataformas wattpad, fanfiction, archiveofourown, deviantart, etc) si tu escribiste, estás escribiendo o escribirás un/os fanfic/s sobre la ship comenta o mándame un mensaje privado para que pueda recomendarlo y que todos lo vean y lo lean ( no importa si es en español, ingles, portugués , francés, etc para que existe el traductor sino?)

Leí todas estas historias, no piensen que recomendare malas historia a mi personalmente me gustaron, sino compartes la misma opinión te pido no seas grosero, ya que gente puso su corazón y tiempo en hacerlos y que me hayan gustado no quiere decir que tenga que pasar le lo mismo a todo en mundo. Yo solo quiero que más gente conozca la serie y la pareja par que si les gusta lo que ven firmen las peticiones.

Español: 

Defectos |Loonatics| por: Darkness_003

El mayor defecto de casi todos los miembros de la familia Runner era, total y completamente por decisión unánime, su necesidad de ir y hacer todo muy MUY rápido.Mientras que los en los Coyote, su obstinación junto con la mala suerte, que más bien parecía ser una maldición heredada de hace muchas generaciones atrás, eran en definitiva sus mayores problemas.

Catástrofe Nupcial por: DarbJ5  
Rev y Tech de los Loonatics se ven obligados a hacer tiempo para una misión con una boda falsa, que es lo que ocurrirá?esta historia fue impulsada por un sueño que tuve

Estúpida Sonrisa por Muginiiwara  
YAOI FANFIC - Rev x Tech & Ace x DuckLOONATICS UNLEASHEDPss si bueno, esto es una historieta que tenía que hacer SI O SI ???Amo (o amaba mientras duró :"v) esta serie y amo estas parejas, y si, ya se que hace siglos de esto pero yo se que hay gente que sigue recordándolo y le sigue gustando  
El Regalo por niss-may  
Es día de san valentin Tech no tiene ese espiritu del amor y la amistad a lo que rev trata de hacerle cambiar de parecer

Eres De Mi Propiedad por NemesisRamosLozanos  
Rev Runner esta enamorado del Doctor Tech E. Coyote pero no se atreve a decirselo. ¿Quién no se acuerda de esta serie? A mi parecer es la serie que me gustó mucho a parte de las tortugas ninja.Para no liarles pondré los nombres de sus descendientes.Ace Bunny (Bugs Bonny)Ranger Duck (Pato Lucas)Slam Tasmania (El Diablo De Tasmania)Rev Runner (Correcaminos)Doctor Tech E. Coyote (Coyote)Lexi Bunny (Lola Bunny)

Si ves que no aparece tu historia, mándamela o coméntame para que la busque, la lea y la recomiende. Mañana subiré fanfics de fanfiction. Besos


	6. Fanfics FanFiction

Hola, como han estado. Disculpen ayer no pude publicar, pero aquí como les dije recomendaciones de fanfiction( probablemente tenga más de una parte ya que hay mucho contenido en la plataforma). Antes de comenzar para la gente que me dijo que no le funcionaba el link escriban en el navegador: Salvar a Loonatics Unleashed (para salvar la serie es la primera petición) o Ship: Rev x Tech(para salvar la ship), dicho esto empezamos.

(Y si las historias no están en su idioma no se preocupen por algo existe traductor jajaja)

Español:

Dashfire por SilverNAD

AU. Basado en "Eyeshield 21". Rip Runner se convierte en el runningback misterioso Dashfire, el jugador estrella de los "Lobos de Acme-high" ¿Logrará mantener su identidad en secreto y llegar al campeonato estatal con su equipo? TechXRev Shonen-ai. R&R

Un Nuevo Loonatic por GaddielRuiz

EN BLANC TODO PARECE NORMAL HASTA UN DIA QUE DESCUBREN QUE NECESITAN A ALGUIEN MAS Y SERA SORPRENDENTE EL NUEVO RECLUTA

Inglés:

Change your mind, or change his species por Leo2flyt

Rip y Rev siempre supieron que sus padres tienen problemas con los coyotes, a pesar de que no han perseguido a ningún correcaminos durante siglos. Rip intenta cambiar eso con su invento, pero todo salió mal. No solo golpeó a la persona equivocada sino que también la está cambiando de la peor manera posible. ¿Alguien cambiará de opinión o alguien cambiará de especie?

Better Late Than Never por Sentry785

Ha sido un día largo para todos. Pero también es un día especial ... Quién sabe qué va a pasar. Feliz día de San Valentín chicos (un poco temprano). Cualquier comentario o comentario sería muy apreciado. Espero que disfrutes leyendo esto tanto como yo lo escribí.

Love Letters por victoonist

Rev quiere que Tech sepa lo que siente por él. Contiene Rev / Tech.

Make Love, not War por DelfinoBlu

Esta es una pequeña historia que se centra en las respectivas familias de nuestros dos personajes favoritos: Tech y Rev. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando descubran la relación romántica de sus amados hijos? ¿Lo que sucederá? ya sabes, los coyotes y los correcaminos son enemigos naturales. existe una relación milenaria odiosa entre un depredador y una presa. Pero esto no fue así para Tech y Rev.

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 1 por strong man

Loonatics desatado en "All Is Fair In Love In War" Rev está enamorado de Tech, Tech siente lo mismo pero quiere esperar hasta el momento adecuado para contarle, pero cuando Rev's Mon & Dad se interponen en el camino poco desordenado

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 2 por strong man

Si querías que Tech y Rev volvieran a estar juntos ... obtuviste tu deseo, pero tienen que mantenerlo en secreto

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 3 por strong man

Ralph había permitido que su hijo y Tech se casaran y los dos disfrazaron sus planes, como adoptar un bebé y encontrar una casa de su propio P.S: El resto de los Loonatics asistirán a la boda junto con familiares y amigos.

Por ahora eso es todo, hay historias completas e incompletas pero mis huesos dicen que actualizaran si ven apoyo, espero les gusten tanto como a mi.

En la semana subiré las recomendaciones de archive of our own pero el viernes haré una 2 parte de FanFiction pero por ahora lean esto, denle todo su amor a los creadores y comenten si les gusto(jaja como si alguien leyera esto-inserte emoji triste-).

Besos.


	7. Fanfics Archive of Our Own

Hola, cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo las recomendaciones de Archive of Our Own como había dicho y les recuerdo el viernes subiré la 2 parte de Fanfics Fanfiction por ahora espero que hayan leído los que les he recomendado, no olviden comentar o mandarme un mensaje si quieren que recomiende su historia, la de un amigo, su primo o hasta su perro.

Español:

Heroes and Villains por SSMinos

Una organización clandestina sin escrúpulos, asalta bancos que hacen estragos por toda la cuidad, rupturas familiares y adolescentes fuera de control... No hay un solo día en el que los Loonatics tomen un descanso.

Inglés:

Tech's Admission por sangheilinerd

Tech está enamorado de Rev. Rev está enamorado de Tech. Ace los ha estado observando rodearse desde que fundaron el equipo. Él empuja a Tech para finalmente admitir sus sentimientos ante Rev mientras Rev está quemando energía nerviosa corriendo por la ciudad.

Night Out por g33kg1rl

Una noche en la ciudad, unos buenos tragos con tus amigos. Riendo y bromeando, y luego recordándote tu pasado y tus errores. El alcohol mitiga el dolor; pero también embota el sentido común. Despertó, desnudo y dolorido, con la nariz presionada contra el estómago de Rev ...

If You Weren't por littleberd

"¡OK, OK! Pero solo porque quiero saber cómo algo que diseñé no funcionó tan mal". Coyote aplaca, acariciando la corona de rojo esponjoso que Rev seguía frotando contra su muslo. Su razón principal no se dice Pero solo porque pediste mi ayuda. Los pensamientos indecentes seguían apareciendo en su cabeza últimamente, y con Rev haciendo inocentemente cosas que no equivalían a inocentes en su mente sucia, a Tech le resultaba difícil evitar atacar. Si fuera tu papá, entonces habría dicho que no.

"¡¡¡TaaaaaaaankyouTECH !!! ¡¡¡¡Si tu fueras un tioyoteora-chico-me gustaría besarte !!!!!" Rev exclama, dejando caer la pierna de Tech a favor de apretar los órganos de Tech en un popote con un abrazo aplastante y luego salir corriendo sin siquiera mirar atrás a la esperanza rota en los ojos dorados de Tech mientras miraba el rastro de polvo de Rev.

Heart Shaper Kisses por Anonymous

"Quiero decir ... ¿Qué pasa si te amo, entonces? ¿Eso todavía nos mantendría separados? "El aliento de Tech se contuvo, encontrándose mirándose a los ojos.

"Supongo que sí, pero si el sentimiento no es mutuo-"

"Todo depende de cómo te sientas entonces".

Mixed Species por haruka

Rev tiene un interés amoroso y todos los demás tienen consejos para él.

Besos, hasta el viernes.


	8. Fanfics FanFiction 2

Hola como han estado? Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la parte don de recomendaciones FanFiction. Puede que algunos les suenen familiares porque ya los recomendé solo que subidos en otra plataforma.

Inglés:

An Ancient memory por DelfinoBlu

Una historia romántica en TechxRev, por Deviantart. Soy el autor Kikka24moon. ;)

Spit it out por arashi wolf princess

Tech siente algo con Rev mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a él que es molesto. Finalmente lo tiene y le grita a su compañero y amigo: "¡Escúpelo ya, Rev!"

The Paths We Chose To Follow por PersonifiedKat

Son héroes, son compañeros de equipo, pero, sobre todo, son almas entrelazadas para siempre. Está destinado a ser una serie de disparos centrados en Rev y Tech, aunque también puede incluir otros personajes. Las historias pueden variar desde la amistad hasta algo más, aunque eso aún no se ha decidido. Este es mi intento de devolver un poco de vida a un fandom mío que alguna vez fue amado.

Tech's Big Secret por Dawn Totadile

La tecnología es la más secreta de los loonáticos, entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando sus mayores secretos se escapan? ¿Sobrevivirá a lo que sucede o morirá de desamor? Hice esto cuando estaba pensando en las historias de RevXTech que a la gente le gustan tanto, así que lo torcí un poco. No es una cosa boyXboy en este momento, por lo que Ace diría, "Let's Jet". (Calificado T solo para estar seguro, así que no puedes culparme)

Night Out por g33kg1rl

Una noche en la ciudad, unos buenos tragos con tus amigos. Riendo y bromeando, y luego recordándote tu pasado y tus errores. El alcohol mitiga el dolor; pero también embota el sentido común. Se despertó, desnudo y adolorido, con la nariz presionada contra el estómago de Rev ... Tecnología / Rev, sexo gráfico, bebida, palabrotas y muchas jaleas de plumas. Y accidentes relacionados con coyotes de tipo regenerativo.

The Prisoner's Paper Plane por AcidBlossom

Gravemente AU. En 2772, estalló una guerra entre los antro coyotes y los correcaminos de Acmetrópolis. Miles de coyotes fueron tomados como prisioneros por los correcaminos. Un día, uno de esos coyotes se enamora de un correcaminos que siempre anda por los muros de la prisión. Songfic (tipo de). TechRev

Español:

UN NUEVO LOONATIC por GaddielRuiz

EN BLANC TODO PARECE NORMAL HASTA UN DIA QUE DESCUBREN QUE NECESITAN A ALGUIEN MAS Y SERA SORPRENDENTE EL NUEVO RECLUTA

Besos hasta luego.


	9. Disculpas y ¿quieren que haga una historia de la pareja?

Hola, tanto tiempo como han estado? En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, tuve muchos parciales por si les interesa sabe todos fueron de 11/12 o 12/12 soy una gusano de biblioteca. El viernes subiré otras recomendaciones, espero hayan leído las otras(si quieren pueden mandarme un mensaje diciéndome cual leyeron y que les pareció, o recomendarme alguna que no haya comentado).

En segundo punto, últimamente en mi cabeza a estado cruzando la idea de escribir mi propia historia de TechxRev así que... si les gusta la idea comenten si quieren que la haga o si tiene alguna idea( yo ya tengo como para 2 o 3 historias), tiene hasta el viernes para que así pueda subirlo el sábado.

Besos hasta el viernes.


	10. Mi propia historia

Hola solo quería informarles que ayer subí el prologo y el primer capítulo de mi historia, el domingo va a está el capítulo número 2. Espero le guste mucho porque haré más de estos.

Lo que esconde la chaqueta de cuero por SoloLibrosParaMi

Rev Runner ingresar a la preparatoria Acme High, hasta ahí todo normal...al menos hasta que conozca a Tech E Coyote el "chico malo" de Acme High.

¿Es Tech tan malo como lo pintan o Rev verá algo que nadie más logró ver debajo de esa vieja chaqueta de cuero negro?

What hides the leather jacket por SoloLibrosParaMi

Rev Runner enter Acme High High School, so far there normal ... at least until he meets Tech E Coyote the "bad boy" of Acme High.

Is Tech as bad as they paint it or will Rev see something that nobody else managed to see under that old black leather jacket?

Besos.


End file.
